Domestic Bliss
by totalizzyness
Summary: AT - Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley. A bunch of funny and sometimes romantic snapshots of their time living in domestic bliss. Rated M for strong language and eventual sexual content  maybe
1. Blasphemous Sex!

**A bunch of snapshots set in an AT, where the apocalypse was averted, Sam didn't fall in to the cage and Gabriel was resurrected. Established Gabriel/Sam and Crowley/Bobby, eventual Castiel/Dean. This is essentially a place for me to kill off my plot bunnies or head canons.**

**Most will be humour. Some romance thrown in.**

**Warnings for strong language, frank discussions of a sexual nature, and maybe sexual content in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>"How's the celestial lover?" Dean grinned, uncapping a bottle of beer. Sam rolled his eyes, lowering his book.<p>

"Insatiable. How's the unresolved sexual tension?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gabriel popped in to the kitchen, grinning as he unwrapped a candy bar; "come on Dean-O. Just nail my brother already, you know he wants to."

"Should you really be pimping him out?"

"It's hardly pimping! What monetary gain do I get? All I get out of it is less awkward situation and Cas to stop moaning to me."

"Whatever... No one asked you anyway."

"Sammy cares."

"Only if Cas' complaining cuts in on your blasphemous sex."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're thinking about having your own blasphemous sex with Cassie!"

"Hey, all sex I have is blasphemous. Angel of the Lord or not."

Sam sighed; "I'm sad to be able to say that's true."

Gabriel grinned; "how about I set you and my baby bro up on a date?"

"No thanks. Like I've said a million times before, I don't have the hots for your brother."

Before anything else could be said, Dean marched out of the kitchen. Gabe rolled his eyes and began carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Your brother's a terrible liar."

"At least you can disappear when they start eye-fucking!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."


	2. Evil StepMother

Bobby growled quietly and slapped Crowley's hand from his waist; "stop it. Sam or Dean could walk in any second."

The demon pouted; "come on, Robert. Is it not time you told them about their new evil step mother?"

Bobby rolled his eyes; "how do you think they'd take it?"

"I'm sure they'd welcome me to this freaky family with open arms!"

"I get the feeling they'd stab you with that knife of theirs."

"You wouldn't let them hurt little old me, would you? Think of all the thank you sex you get by saving my life!"

The older hunter couldn't help but smirk; "they still won't take it well."

"Who cares what Pinky and Perky think. One's already having blasphemous sex with an archangel, whilst the other is having blasphemous eye-sex with the cute little blue-eyed one."

"You think Castiel is cute?"

"Don't tell me you don't melt inside when he gives you his kicked puppy look."

"I don't understand how Dean's lasted this long."

"Pigheadedness mainly... Anyway darling, what about us?"

"What about us?"

Crowley smirked, stroking a hand down Bobby's chest; "all the things I know you want to do to me."

"Who says I want to do anything with you?"

"Oh come on you tease!"

Chuckling, Bobby allowed Crowley to pull him in to a soft, lingering kiss.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Cas! Purge the images!"

Crowley and Bobby turned to see Sam doing a very good guppy impression, whilst Dean held Cas' hands over his eyes, who was looking at Dean completely baffled.

"Dean, what are you doing with my hands?"

"Get rid of the images! The memories!"

"Hey idjits! You finished?"

Dean and Cas turned to look at an unimpressed Bobby, with his arms folded over his chest. Crowley smirked, slipping an arm around his lover's waist.

"Surprise!"

Sam finally managed to find his tongue; "Bobby? Really? Crowley?"

"It just, kind of happened," Bobby shrugged. Dean shook his head.

"No! I can't believe you Bobby! Especially after everything with Ruby!"

"Hey! I'm not sucking his blood!"

"But he is sucking something else," Crowley grinned. Sam and Dean flinched, hiding their faces in their hands and groaning.

"Gross! There is not enough brain bleach in the universe!"

Castiel frowned; "I don't understand what Crowley is implying."

"Oh come on, Cas! You can't be that naive!"

"Fellatio, love," Crowley chuckled. Castiel nodded, still frowning; Bobby had finally succumbed to hiding his face in his hands, whilst Dean began whimpering, screwing his eyes shut.

"Ah-hah! This is where the party is!" Gabriel sang, marching in to the kitchen; "what's going on?"

"Did you know ? About Bobby? And Crowley?" Sam asked, louder than necessary. Gabriel looked at the older men and grinned.

"Yeah. Gave them an amalgamation too! Crobby! Right?"

Crowley nodded, rolling his eyes. Sam did a double take.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask, Sammy-boy."

`"Why would I have asked? This is the kind of info you're supposed to share! You'd have told me if Cas and Dean-"

"-Destiel."

"...What?"

"I call them Destiel."

"...Whatever, you'd tell me when they finally realise their love for each other!"

"Because their tragic relationship id the romance of the century!"

"Hey!" Dean scowled.

"-And Crobby are, quite frankly, gross."

"Hey!" Bobby argued. Dean looked up at his father figure, shrugging.

"Sorry Bobby. He's right."

Bobby huffed out a deep breath; "well you'd better get over it. Crowley's not going anywhere."

Dean groaned; "I'm going to go drown myself in alcohol."

"Dean. That doesn't seem advisable!" Cas called, following Dean out of the kitchen.


	3. ChatRooms

"I know you didn't come up with those names, Gabriel. Where did you get them from?" Sam asked, playing on his laptop. The archangel - who was sprawled out in the middle of the bed smirked.

"I was on the chat-rooms again."

"Gabe!"

"Hey! I love the fangirls! They have awesome ideas!"

Sam rolled his eyes; "so what are we?"

"Sabriel... And out fanfiction is scarily accurate."

"You read the stories?"

"Like I said, the fangirls have pretty good ideas! I'm actually going to put some in to action!"

"Dear God..."

"To help our brothers! It's not like our sex life needs spicing up!"

"Hmm, I know."

"I leave feedback sometimes. The spelling and grammar are usually fine, but they seem to make out I use my mojo to skip my favourite step! ...Well, second favourite."

The hunter's face flushed red; "you're telling the fangirls you like my fingers in you? ...You have an account?"

"Yes, and yes!" Gabriel said proudly; "I'm 'the-original-sam-licker', awesome, right?"

"No, actually. It's a little creepy."

"You love it."

"Do not."

"Do!"


	4. Dean's Playlist I

Dean wasn't a morning person. Or an R.E.M. person. Or a pop person. So by combining the three, made him a very unhappy boy. He rolled out of bed a just gone eight, groaning; he'd just pulled him jeans on when R.E.M.s "Shiny Happy People" began playing from nowhere. He instantly suspected divine interference.

"GABRIEL!"

He trudged down the stairs - the music following him - to the kitchen, where he wasn't surprised to find Sam reading the morning headlines over a cup of coffee and a bowl of muesli. His head shot up when music filled the the kitchen, he burst out laughing at Dean's murderous look."

"R.E.M. Dean?"

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend!"

"What makes you think this is Gabriel's doing?"

"Puh-lease! This reeks of trickster! I wake up before midday! With a soundtrack! Which so far consists of this fucking patronising piece of shit?"

_Happy, happy. Put it in the ground, where the flowers grow._

Sam chuckled; "fair enough."

Gabriel chose that moment to pop in to the kitchen, wearing a large grin; "morning, mud-monkeys!"

Dean scowled; "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" he sand, as he began dancing around the kitchen; "shiny happy people holding hands! Shiny happy people laughing!"

Sam chuckled and turned back to his paper. Dean grumbled as he set about making breakfast.

_Happy, happy. Put it in your heart, where tomorrow shines._

"Don't worry Dean-O. It's only for a day, and I promise you won't hate all the songs!"

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you haven't heard the song, listen to it, and imagine how pissed off Dean would be hearing that first thing in the morning! Hell, it pisses me off first thing in the morning! It's a damn patronising song when you're knackered! XD<strong>


	5. Dean's Playlist II

To spare himself from any potential embarrassment, Dean spent the majority of his day by himself, and found his soundtrack quite agreeable. That is, until he went inside for a drink. Gabriel and Crowley were sat at the kitchen table discussing Heaven/Hell business.

"Well, this doesn't look suspicious at all," Dean mumbled, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a beer. Gabe snorted.

"How's the soundtrack?"

"Not too bad actually."

Silence descended on the room; they avoided each other's gaze awkwardly for a few moments, all looking to the door when they heard footsteps. Castiel appeared in the doorway. As per their usual behavior, Dean and Cas instantly zoned in on one another, staring at each other longingly.

_*Bang* And I-I-I-I-I-EE-I-I-I-I-I, will always love yooouuuuu!_

Cas flushed bright red, Gabriel and Crowley burst out laughing. Dean began spluttering, looking all over the room as the song continued to play.

"This isn't funny!"

Gabriel was cackling loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, Crowley was hunched over the table, looking as if he was having a seizure.

"I uh... I... I should leave..." Cas mumbled, before disappearing.


	6. Bathroom Break

Sam sighed and slumped against the wall. Gabriel had been in the bathroom for at least ten minutes and Sam was desperate. He groaned, crossing his leg over the other.

"Come on, Gabe! What could you possibly be doing?" he grumbled.

"What are you doing in the hallway, moose?"

Sam looked up, Crowley was approaching.

"Need a piss, Gabe's taking forever."

"What's he doing? He doesn't need to use the bathroom."

"I have no fucking clue."

"Have a nice wait."

Crowley wandered off, leaving Sam to wait another five minutes by himself. Bobby appeared, grumbling.

"Don't tell me it's occupied."

"Has been for about fifteen minutes. I'm going to piss myself if Gabe doesn't hurry up."

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah. No idea what he's doing."

Bobby let out a long sigh, leaning against the wall beside Sam. The two men waited another five minutes when Crowley returned, grinning at Bobby.

"There you are, darling... Gabe still in there?"

"When he gets out I'm going to trap him in a ring of holy fire for a long, long time!" Bobby snapped. The demon chuckled and stood right up in Bobby's personal space, resting his hands on the older man's hips. Sam groaned.

"Come on guys, not in front of me please. It's hard to pretend it's not happening when you do it right in front of me."

Bobby huffed out a deep breath; "because we like to hear the sounds of you and your damn angel and stupid o'clock when you think we're all asleep!"

Sam turned a deep shade of red; "in my defense, why aren't you asleep?"

Crowley grinned; "same reason you're not."

"...Oh ew, gross!"

"You asked," Bobby mumbled, pushing some of Crowley's hair back. Sam moaned quietly, looking down the hallway, willing Gabriel to be done soon. He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour when he decided he'd had enough.

"GODDAMNIT GABE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

On cue, Gabriel popped in to existence in front of him, smirking; "what's the matter Sammy? What's got your panties in a twist?"

"What the Hell have you been doing for the past half hour?"

"...I've been outside watching Dean take out his frustrations on some poor green car... Why?"

"So who's in the bathroom?"

"No one."

Sam's face fell; "WHAT?"

Gabriel grinned, thoroughly amused; "have you been waiting out here all this time?"

"I watched you go in there!"

"You're seeing things Sammy."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He barged past the angel, wrenching the unlocked door open, slamming it shut. Gabriel grinned at Crowley.

"How long has he been waiting?"

Crowley smirked back; "about half an hour? I'm surprised his bladder's not exploded."

Gabriel laughed; "poor guy, maybe I should say sorry?"

"Certainly not! Just because he's slipping it to you doesn't give him immunity from your pranks."

"Fair enough... Anyway, I don't think Dean's been tortured enough for the day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note - glad you're all enjoying these little snapshots, and some DeanCas action will be coming up, I'm just trying to keep it even with Sam/Gabe and Crowley/Bobby at the same time (:**


	7. Dean's Playlist III

Gabriel chuckled to himself, invisible to Dean who was swinging a crowbar at the hood of an old hunk of scrap. What made the sight all the more funny was the fact Dean's soundtrack had progressed to power ballads about heartbreak, and it was clear it was getting to Dean.

_Turn around, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you!_

Dean growled and swung the crowbar T the metal, hoping he could drown out the sounds of Bonnie Tyler, but to no avail. He'd already had to listen to "Right Here Waiting For You", "Every Rose Has It's Thorn", and "For Crying Out Loud", and Bonnie Tyler was the last straw.

"There had better be a point to this Gabriel!"

Gabriel laughed and clicked his fingers, a new song began playing.

_How can I convince you what you see is real. Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel._

"Survivor. Better."

Grinning, Gabriel clicked his fingers again, Castiel appearing in front of Dean, shocked at his sudden arrival. However, it didn't stop them finding each others' eyes and begin their usual staring.

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever, the search is over, you were with me all the while_

Dean shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides; "really, Gabriel?"

Castiel frowned; "Dean? Why am I here?"

"Your brother's an asshole, that's why."

"...That may seem like a succinct explanation in your head, but I don't understand."

Dean couldn't help but smile, walking closer to the angel; "he's trying to play match-maker."

"I don't wish to frustrate, but I still don't understand."

The hunter chuckled; "they want you and me to be the next Sam and Gabe."

"Oh..."

_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done. The search has come full circle, our destinies are one._

"...Oh?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"What do you want to say?"

Castiel said nothing, instead closing the space between himself and Dean, softly taking his hand. Gabriel was leaning closer and closer, using his mojo to stop him toppling over himself and making his presence known.

_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper, the search is over, love was right before my eyes_

Dean could feel heat creep over his face as Castiel stared in to his eyes, looking confident. A small smile spread across the angel's face when Dean raised his free hand, cupping his cheek gently. Gabriel quickly zapped himself in to his and Sam's room, offering no explanation as he grabbed the hunter's arm and dragged him over to the window, pushing his face up against the glass.

"Gabe, what are you doing?"

"Look!"

Sam resolved to look out of the window, just in time to see Dean close the small gap left between himself and his angel, crushing their lips together. Gabriel squealed in delight.

"It worked!"

Sam grinned, unable to tear his eyes away as Castiel fisted his hand in the back of Dean's jacket; "good for you."

"I can't take all the credit. 'Profoundly-Bonded-53' wrote the fic for it, I just made it real. Except the songs she used would have spurred Dean to go on a homicidal rampage instead of sticking his tongue down my brother's throat."

Sam chuckled, finally looking away when Dean spun Castiel around, pinning him to the scrap car he'd previously beating; "what did she use?"

"Oh, some Adele shit. Mumford and Sons... I don't know, like there aren't any actual decent songs in the world that describe their tragic love! Has she never listened to Aerosmith?"

"You and Dean are such musical snobs!"

"Hey! It worked didn't it? Do I get a treat now?"

Sam smirked; "we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just throwing in my opinion about people using songs by artists like Adele to describe Destiel feels - there are so many awesome rock songs which do it just as well! The Aerosmith song I had in mine was "Angel", check it out!<strong>

**Also, yay Dean/Cas kiss!**


	8. Scrabble

Gabriel was busy in heaven, Castiel was assisting, and Crowley was busy in Hell. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were bored out of their minds. It was also raining. There were no nearby hunts, the impala didn't need doing up, there was nothing on TV...

"Why don't we do something?" Sam suggested. Dean and Bobby glared.

"Yeah? Like?"

Sam shrugged; "I don't know, some kind of board-game?"

"No! You two are physically incapable of playing nicely!" Bobby snapped. Sam huffed out a loud breath.

"Oh come on, something we can't cheat at? Scrabble?"

"Scrabble is boring as Hell! You two know way more words than me, too!" Dean moaned. Sam smirked.

"That's not our fault. You always pride yourself on your brawn, until it comes to scrabble."

"Whatever..."

Some time later, Sam was sure Dean was cheating. There was no way he had the letters to make up the words "ass", "dick", "rack", and "balls", turn after turn. He and Bobby had tried to keep the game mature, but Dean was incapable of doing so. Ignoring the fact he had the letters for a 26-point word, going for the 7-point "cum" instead, giggling as he put the tiles on the board. Bobby rolled his eyes, taking a hefty swig of his beer.

"There really is something wrong with you, boy," he sighed, looking over his own tiles. Dean just grinned in response. Sam suddenly laughed and picked up his tiles.

"Thirty points! Dean's 'C', 'L', 'I', 'T', Bobby's 'O', Bobby's 'R', 'I', and 'S'... Check it!"

Dean laughed and gave his baby brother a high-five; "awesome! Now if only you knew where to find one."

Sam sneered, picking up his drink; "like you're the expert!"

"Actually. Yes."

"Hmm... Have you ever watched When Harry Met Sally?"

"...Why? What are-... SHUT UP!"

Sam smirked and looked back down at the board, almost spitting out his beer when Bobby placed down "rimming". Dean gaped at the board, before hauling himself out of his seat.

"I quit, you win."

Sam nodded, following Dean's actions; "me too. Well done."

Bobby smirked, settling back in his arm-chair, letting out a quiet chuckle.


	9. Bobby's Problem

Bobby lay in his bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him, his hands fisting the blankets that covered him. Obviously the ceiling had done nothing. It was the damn walls! Or more accurately, what lay beyond those walls. This was Bobby's house, and he didn't like how he was made to feel awkward in his own home. But he'd somehow pulled the short straw.

The room to his left was Dean's bedroom - currently occupied by the hunter and his angel boyfriend, who were at this moment in time discovering each other. Loudly.

The room to his right was Sam's bedroom, also occupied by the hunter and _his_ angel... Who were also discovering each other loudly.

Bobby let out an exasperated sigh and glanced down at Crowley who was sleeping contently, as if beds weren't thumping against the walls around them. He feared for the well-being of Dean's mattress if the squeaking of the springs was anything to go by. The only reason Sam's mattress wasn't in danger of dying was because his archangel boyfriend had mojo'd up a whole new room of furniture, including a very big, and still very noisy bed.

That wasn't even the worst. He could screw his eyes shut and pretend the squeaking springs and headboard thumping against the thin walls were something else. No. The worst was definitely the moaning, and groaning, and the detailed run-through Gabriel was giving Sam about where to stick things and how good it felt and... Bobby wouldn't be sleeping for a long, long time.

Dean and Castiel weren't much better, but at least Bobby didn't know every single creepy detail about what they were doing in the room next to him. No, instead he just heard a lot of expletives - mainly from Dean - and a very naive commentary from Cas about how Dean was making him feel.

Next to him, Crowley stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He noticed Bobby was tense and very much awake. As he woke up the world around him sank in; the noises from next door made him chuckle.

"Well, they'll be sleeping like babies soon."

Bobby grunted; "it'd be nice if I could catch a damn wink of sleep!"

"Calm down, darling. They're young, athletic, in the throws of passion! Besides, they'll get bored of the constant sex soon enough."

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that bullshit?"

Crowley sighed and eased Bobby's grip on the sheets; "just, close your eyes and think about how you can get them back very soon."

"How?"

Crowley let out another chuckle, this one slightly more worrying; "you'll see. Tomorrow. I advise you to do your stretches before you come to bed."

Bobby smirked; "you're wicked."

"King of Hell, love."


	10. Bobby's Revenge

Dean chuckled quietly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas chest as he softly stroked a finger up and down the angel's bare chest. Castiel smiled, gently scraping his nails against Dean's scalp, pressing the occasional kiss against his forehead. The hunter began nipping softly at Cas' skin, traveling from his neck down to his chest, licking the groove outlining Cas' left pectoral, Cas giggling quietly in response at the tickling sensation. Dean smirked, flicking his tongue against the erect, brownish nub of Cas' nipple before covering it fully with his mouth. Castiel arched underneath him, a moan getting caught in his throat as he bit on his bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Gabriel groaned desperately; "come on, Sammy. you're killing me here, why so slow?"<p>

Sam grinned up wickedly at his boyfriend, continuing to rub circles in to Gabe's thighs, returning to nipping gently and licking at the angel's hip-bones. Gabriel groaned again, trying to thrust his hips a little higher to Sam's mouth, but was unable to do so as Sam's gargantuan hands had his hips pinned to the bed.

* * *

><p>Castiel pinned Dean's wrists above his head with one hand, covering the writhing body with his own, capturing Dean's lips in a searing kiss. Dean groaned in to Cas' mouth, his hips jerking up seeking any kind of friction. The angel worried his boyfriend's bottom lip with his teeth, sending him a devious look. Dean just grinned in return, rolling his hips up to meet Cas'.<p>

* * *

><p>The archangel finished tying the last bind, grinning down cheekily at his lover. Sam tugged against the bonds to ensure they were secure.<p>

"Now, Sammy... Where did we put the caramel sauce?"

Sam chuckled, wriggling his hips; Gabriel chuckled too and snapped his fingers, a bottle of syrup appearing in his hands.

"You know the drill. You're going to get very sticky, I hope I'm invited for the after-shower."

Sam grinned; "you know it."

* * *

><p>"FUCK! BOBBY! JUST LIKE THAT!"<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel and Dean stared at each other, wide-eyed, mortified. Cas quickly rolled off Dean, the two of them lying with their arms clamped to their sides, too embarrassed to move a muscle.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriel untied the bonds around Sam's wrist and collapsed down next to him; "talk about boner-kill," he mumbled. Sam smiled meekly, rubbing his wrists.<p>

* * *

><p>The two hunters and two angels lay awake, staring at the ceiling, feeling physically sick as they listened to all sorts of ungodly and mentally scarring activities happen in the room in between. Sam eventually found it too horrible to stomach and silently slid out of bed and slunk down the stairs. Gabriel zapped down with him, sitting at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Dean and Castiel shuffled in to the kitchen, looking unhappy.<p>

"That, should not be allowed," Dean huffed, motioning to the ceiling. Sam nodded.

"It's a whole new level of disgusting."

Unfortunately, the kitchen was directly below Bobby and Crowley's room; the sound of springs squeaking, blissful grunts, and the occasional curse word could be heard just as clear as upstairs. Dean slapped his hand down on the table.

"Something needs to be done."

Gabriel nodded; "I don't take well to people stopping me licking syrup off Samsquatches body!"

Dean did a double take at the archangel, pursing his lips; "...Ew! Too much information."


	11. Dog's Day

Gabriel grinned to himself and wriggled his toes, barely able to move them underneath the weight of the dog that was currently lay across his feet. The dog let out a low whine; it's leg twitched before going still again.

"Such a good boy," Gabriel mumbled, wriggling his toes again. He leafed through his magazine in the nice quietness of the kitchen, the only noise being the steady hum of the refrigerator. The quiet was disturbed however when Castiel marched in to the kitchen, a large German Shepherd in his arms.

"Gabriel! What is this?"

The archangel chuckled; "it's a dog, dearest brother."

Castiel scowled; "it's Dean! Why is Dean now a dog?"

Gabe shrugged; "I got bored and turned him in to a dog."

"Turn him back!"

"No can do, Cassie. Besides, he's not the only dog!"

He jerked his head downwards to the table; Castiel took the hint and peered underneath. Lying over Gabriel's feet was a large Leonberger, sleeping peacefully.

"Is that... Sam?"

Gabe grinned; "yup. My big, soft, fluffy puppy!"

"Why have you turned them in to dogs?"

"I said! I was bored! Wait until you see Bobby!"

Castiel let out a long sigh and looked at Dean, who was strangely placid in Cas' arms; "what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Go play with him. His brain in 80% doggy now. He likes to play fetch, chase his tail and sniff people's butts. Go have fun!"

Castiel put his ex-human down on the floor, who immediately trotted over to where Sam was napping. He began pawing at the larger dog's face, nudging it with his own, and biting his ear. Sam finally woke up a let out a large yawn, his jaw widening to almost the same size as Dean's head. Gabriel grinned.

"Oh this should be fun! Let's take them out! Come on, Sammy!"

Sam instantly reacted to Gabriel's voice and jumped to his feet. With the dog being so large and Gabriel being so small, Castiel almost wondered if Gabriel was going to mount Sam and ride him everywhere.

"Come on! Come with me!" Gabriel sang, grabbing the scruff of Sam's neck and disappearing. Castiel sighed, again and beckoned Dean over to him, disappearing the two when he grabbed Dean the same way. They appeared in a large open field beside the other angel and his dog. The dog's instantly ran towards each other, jumping and barking happily. Gabriel grinned.

"See! Look how happy and care-free they are!"

Castiel nodded reluctantly. Dean dived on to Sam's back, trying to bite at his ear. Sam collapsed down and rolled over, squashing the smaller dog underneath.

"Sammy! No! Get off Dean-O!"

The larger dog did as he was told and began swiping playfully with his huge paw at his brother. Dean pulled himself to his feet and threw himself at Sam.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah, they're just playing. They recognise each other, they're not going to kill each other. Unless Sammy accidentally falls on top of Dean, we shouldn't have a problem... Can you keep an eye on them? I'm going to go check in on the others."

Before Cas could respond, Gabriel disappeared. Cas let out a long breath and turned back to the dogs who were running around in circles. Dean charged over to him, jumping up on to his hind legs and draping his fore legs over Cas' shoulders, licking the angel's face excitedly. Castiel chuckled and stroked a hand down Dean's back. Dean stopped, instead nuzzling Cas' neck, snuffling loudly, smearing wet from his nose all up Cas' skin.

"Okay, Dean. Thank you. Go play with Sam now."

Dean gave Castiel one last valiant lick before falling back down to all fours. Sam was sat patiently where Gabriel had been stood previously, a tennis ball in his mouth. As soon as Castiel was no longer occupied by the German Shepherd, he trotted over, nuzzling the angel's hand, dropping the ball at his feet.

* * *

><p>"Angel, I'm going to bloody kill you!"<p>

Gabriel laughed and turned round to face a very unimpressed Crowley, an English Bulldog in his arms; "little ole me? Why?"

"My lover is currently a very sad looking dog!"

"I thought you'd enjoy it!"

"I have enough dogs in Hell to look after! I don't need another one up here! And I certainly don't need it to be Robert!"

Gabriel shrugged; "just enjoy the fact you don't have him moaning at you all day. Instead of a grumpy boyfriend you have a grumpy dog. I found it funny. You're English, he's an English Bulldog... Perfect!"

Crowley let out a long sigh; "at least tell me the Winchesters aren't excluded."

"They're play-fighting in a field as we speak. Cas is looking after them."

"I'm still going to kill you."

Ignoring Gabriel, Crowley sat himself down at the kitchen table, sitting Bobby on top of it. He snapped up a bottle of Scotch, a glass and a saucer pouring some of the amber liquid in to each. Gabriel grinned, watching the two of them take large sips of the drink.

"I'm sure dogs shouldn't drink Scotch."

"Go play with your puppy, Gabriel. I'm sure he misses you."

Doing as he was told, Gabriel appeared back in the field. Castiel was throwing the tennis ball across the field for the Winchesters to go and fetch. Gabriel smiled, watching the dogs jump in to each other and wrestle to get the ball first. Dean appeared to be faster and more agile than Sam, but Sam was better at wrestling. Dean dropped the ball to bite at Sam's ear; Sam quickly took the ball in his mouth and ran off, charging towards Gabriel when he spotted him.

"Shit!"

Before he could react, Sam jumped up on to Gabriel, sending him down to the floor underneath him. Castiel chuckled and knelt down next to his dog, scrubbing his fingers through the thick fur. Sam dropped the ball and began licking Gabriel's face, covering him in slobber. Dean trotted over and began chewing at Gabriel's shoe whilst he was preoccupied, managing to pull it off his foot and jogged over to Cas. He dropped the shoe at Cas' feet and reached up, draping his fore legs over the angel's shoulders again. Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around the dog, in an awkward hug.

"Sammy. You are disgusting! Get the Hell off me you fat lump!"

Sam rolled off the angel, grinning as much as a dog could. Gabriel snapped his fingers, the slobber disappearing.

"Winchester! Give me back my shoe!"

Dean pulled away from Castiel, quickly snatching the shoe back up in his mouth. Gabriel glared. Dean eyed him daringly, lowering the front of his body to the ground. Gabriel dragged a hand through Sam's fur.

"Go get 'im, Sammy!"

Sam barked and pounced over to Dean, who dodged out of the way. Sam began chasing after Dean, the two of them running all over the field.

"I'm sure you prefer Doggy-Dean, Cas."

Castiel smiled affectionately at the dogs running around; "he says less as a dog. And he appears to be more affectionate."

"I told you you'd enjoy it."

"I'd like him back as a human, though."

"They'll turn back at midnight."

"Very good."

The angels played with their humans-turned-dogs all afternoon until they seemed to be tiring out. They appeared back in Bobby's living room; Crowley was lounging in Bobby's armchair, the grumpy Bulldog sprawled over the demon's chest. Gabriel grinned and collapsed down on the sofa, Sam jumping up next to him. Crowley eyed the Leonberger suspiciously.

"What's that?"

Gabriel grinned, rubbing Sam's head; "Sammy!"

"Are you sure he's a dog? Looks more like a small horse to me!"

"He's a big boy!"

"Where's the butch one?"

Dean poked his head from round the back of the sofa, padding over to where Castiel had sat on the floor by the bookshelf. Crowley chuckled.

"How cliché. How're you liking your pup, Cas?"

Castiel smiled as Dean curled up on his lap, nuzzling against the angel's chest; "I'd quite like a pet one day."

"Maybe you should keep Dean as is."

"No! I much prefer Dean in his human form. But I do like dogs..."

"Looks like you're enjoying Bobby as a dog yourself, Crowley!" Gabriel smirked, flopping Sam's ears back and forth. Crowley smirked too.

"We've had a nice quiet afternoon without you boys. We had a nap, polished off some Scotch, and watched some TV."

"See! Sometimes my plans are great! We've all had fun today!"

Sam whined happily, nuzzling Gabriel's face. Castiel rest his head against Dean's, sighing contentedly. Bobby grunted on Crowley's chest, his tongue flicking out to lick his nose. Gabriel grinned around at everyone.


	12. Man Flu

**AN: It's been a while guys, I'm sorry. Here's an obligatory sick!fic.**

* * *

><p>Castiel felt silly he had had to go to Gabriel for help, but he'd never before encountered the common cold. Or he had, but he'd never encountered the Dean Winchester brand; which included a lot of groaning, sniffling, and contemplated suicide. Gabriel had taken one look at Cas' morose boyfriend and laughed obnoxiously.<p>

"Dean-O's got the man-flu, Cassie. The boy needs soup and lots of it. And something warm to hold on to."

Castiel frowned; "where am I to get soup from?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get Sammy on the case. You go snuggle up to him and turn up the heat. He needs to sweat out his illness."

However, had Gabriel popped in on his own boyfriend when he'd returned from his heavenly duties the night before, he'd have known Sam was in no fit state to be cooking up chicken soup. The youngets hunter was curled up in bed, a box of tissues clutched in one hand and a crumpled up tissue in the other. His eyes were red-rimmed and his nose was glowing like a fictional reindeer.

"Jeez, Sam-I-Am, not you too."

Sam cracked his eyes open a little more, peering up at Gabriel; "wha?"

"Dean's sick too... How're you feeling, kiddo?"

"I feel like Hell, though I'm probably handling it better than Dean is."

Gabriel chuckled; "most definitely, he's been begging Cas to smite him already."

"Such a drama queen... You couldn't get me some soup could you?"

"I'm on it Sammy-O. Let me go check in on the grumps, see how much soup needs to be snapped up..."

Sam nodded and burrowed further in to his mass of pillows and blankets as Gabriel trotted off to Bobby and Crowley's room, gingerly knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

Gabriel stuck his head round; "just me. Is Bobby sick?"

Crowley shook his head; "nope, just fat and lazy."

"Oh, um, good? Anyway, the boys are sick, so keep Bobby away."

"No problem."

Gabriel managed to snap up some flu remedies in no time, sharing them between the Winchesters. Castiel curled up next to Dean, feeding him hot soup at regular intervals, providing him with something warm to cuddle up, and giving him reassuring kisses, promising he'd get better. Dean, for all his graoning and complaining, felt better with the angelic presence, holding on to his lover like a life-line.

Sam was dealing with his cold much better, but appreciated Gabriel's babying nonetheless. The two of them curled up in bed watching films. Gabriel had upped his overall body temperature so Sam had something warm to cling to and insisted on spoon-feeding him his soup.

"How're you feeling Samsquatch?"

Sam smiled, snuggling closer to his angel; "much better. My head's still throbbing, but I definitely feel less gross."

"Good. You focus on getting better."

"Are you getting soft in your old age?"

The archangel barked out a laugh; "no! I just want to be able to have wild sex with you again."

"Oh. Romantic. Thank you."


	13. Animorph

Sam eyed his brother suspiciously as he scratched vigorously at the skin just behind his ear. Dean noticed Sam watching him and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Sam shrugged; "nothing, just... Got fleas or something?"

"Man, I'm telling you, ever since Gabe turned us in to dogs, I swear I still get... Urges, y'know?"

"Like humping Cas' leg? Because you had them before the whole dog thing."

Dean laughed humourlessly; "funny! Seriously though, like now, I need to scratch really bad."

Sam shrugged; "I'm fine."

"Well of course _you're_ fine! Why would your boyfriend do anything to put you out!"

"You're telling me Gabriel's made you retain dog instincts on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why would he do that?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow; "seriously? He's a trickster, Sammy! Why do you think he'd want to pull tricks on me?"

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe he didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure. If it was an accident, you and Bobby would find yourselves scrabbling about on all fours!"

Sam tried his hardest to bite back a laugh; "really? You crawl about on all fours?"

"What? No. Sometimes. I don't know! Just get your boyfriend to put me back!"

"I can ask but I think you know how he'll respond."

* * *

><p>"GABRIEL!"<p>

The archangel collapsed in to a fit of giggles as Castiel stormed in to the kitchen, a small, light-brown rabbit clutched to his chest.

"Put him back."

Gabriel tried his best to act innocent; "what are you talking about, bro?"

Cas held out the rabbit; "Dean! Put him back, now!"

"Oh come on! Look at him! He's adorable! You liked him as a dog, you'll love him as a rabbit! With his twitchy nose and-"

"-I'm warning you, Gabriel. Put him back to normal."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Sammy has been turned in to a badger?"

"Has he been turned in to a badger?"

"...No."

"Then no. Turn Dean back."

Gabriel scowled; "I missed a trick, I should have turned _you_ in to a rabbit!"

"Gabriel."

"Fine! Dad almighty!"

He clicked his fingers and suddenly Cas had his arms full of a very naked, very angry Dean Winchester.

"You have two seconds to get your feathery ass-"

Gabriel vanished before Dean could finish his threat; Castiel had suddenly forgotten that he was annoyed with his brother, too busy staring at his undressed boyfriend.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Um... I uh... Can we go to bed?"


	14. Obsessive Compulsive

**AN: Sorry it's been ages since I updated, I've been working on other things and I really wanted to write something not Dean/Cas related, but it's been hard. So here's this until I can get something Crobby or Sabriel out.**

* * *

><p>Dean knew Castiel had OCD tenancies; he found it incredibly endearing and played on it as often as he could. When setting the table, he'd put one fork upside down, smiling when he saw Cas set it the right way round out of the corner of his eyes. He'd knock frames so they were ever so slightly angled, so Castiel would straighten them. He couldn't help but grin when Cas visibly seethed at the sight of Dean wearing odd socks.<p>

For some reason he liked hearing Castiel mutter to himself when something wasn't how he liked it. Especially in the morning when he was pretending to be asleep, listening to Cas grumble about how one of his shoelaces was longer than the other suddenly, or how all the socks in the drawer had no pair.

One day, Dean was wandering through the house, gently knocking frames when Gabriel appeared next to him grinning.

"So you're the one driving my baby bro crazy! He insisted it was Crowley's presence making things 'off', and all the time it was you!"

Dean bit his lip; "are you going to grass me up?"

"Oh fuck no! I want in!"

"What?"

Gabriel grinned, slinging an arm over Dean's shoulder; "I want to help you be the cause of Cas' mental breakdown! I have a great idea!"

Dean frowned; "yeah, I don't really want him to go crazy..."

"Nah, come on, it'll be fun!"

"Right... What's your plan?"

"It's genius! You'll love it! And we can blame it all on Crowley!"

* * *

><p>Castiel wasn't having the best day. Little things were going wrong. Every picture frame in the house was askew; it was usually just one or two, but today it was every. Single. One. There was no way he could just walk past without straightening them, so had spent at least fifteen minutes making sure each and every one was perfectly level. Then when helping Sam make breakfast, the kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans weren't stacked correctly; spoons were in the knife compartment; forks were in the spoon compartment; cups were hanging the wrong way; the patterns on the sugar jar and its lid weren't aligned... It was a nightmare. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as Cas systematically put everything right.<br>In the living room books were stacked precariously, and not in the order he'd devised. Antiques were facing the wrong way... He was forcibly stopped by Dean, who cupped his face gently, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and urged him to take five minutes and to go and splash some water on his face. Cas smiled meekly and did as advised, zapping up in to the bathroom. He could instantly feel like something was wrong, but couldn't pin-point what. Suppressing the small niggling feeling in the back of his mind, he ran the tap, holding his hands under the cool water and splashing it on his face. After doing that a couple of times, he shut off the faucet and reached for a towel, freezing in his tracks. In the mirror he saw something horrifying. He spun around and looked at the wall, his hands beginning to tremble as he stared at the out-of-place tile. Bobby's bathroom was tiled blue and green, the tiles aligned in a neat little pattern. Except for two.

Cas felt like screaming.

A knock on the door distracted him momentarily.

"Cas? You okay in there?!"

The angel mojo'd the door open; "Dean! I can't live here any more! Everything is beginning to get to me! You humans live in such disarray! And the demonic presence! I can't-"

Dean pulled Cas in to his arms, petting his hair; "calm down, Cas. Just breathe... We can put it right. Okay?"

"But Dean!"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you it was just Gabriel messing with you?"

Cas looked up in to his lover's eyes, frowning; "what?"

"He wanted to see how far he could push you until you cracked."

"Why did you let him?"

"Well, there's no stopping him. And I love your OCD. It makes me smile."

"But-"

"-It has nothing to do with Crowley. I'm the one who nudges paintings and hides your socks and... I don't know. It's cute."

Cas processed the new information before scowling at the hunter; "you're a horrible human being."

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back in to his arms; "I've been told."


End file.
